degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Take My Breath Away
Take My Breath Away is the tenth episode of Season 2 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on November 24, 2002 on CTV Television and on December 9, 2002 on The N. The episode was directed by Stefan Scaini and shares its title with the song by Berlin. Episode Overview Manny is a hopeless romantic at heart. Manny thinks her date with Craig was ecstatic, but Craig doesn't feel the same way. Meanwhile, Ellie has a crush on Marco. Main Plot Manny is a hopeless romantic, and she then has been infatuated with Craig ever since they danced at the high school (only) dance that he helped her and Emma sneak into. Her infatuation has led to absurd fantasies, such as Craig singing a proposal to her in the middle of Ms. Kwan's lesson. But when Emma tells Manny that her mother proposed to Mr. Simpson, Manny decides to handle the situation on her own and ask Craig out herself. He accepts and they go out on a date at the mall, with Emma covering her tracks for her, as her parents (especially her father) would be furious if they knew the truth. The next day at school, Craig and Manny give different accounts of the night. Manny tells Emma and Liberty that it was the best date ever, while Craig tells Jimmy and Spinner that it was horrible and Manny was a bit too immature for him ("She reminds me of my five-year-old half-sister"). Craig unsuccessfully tries to break up with Manny, as he sees her as happy as she was, he could not destroy her. Manny thinks he's moody because of the situation, so she decides to redecorate his locker. When Craig sees it, he seems a bit angry. Ashley walks up to them and asks them to sign a GM Food petition (to ban them from the caf), and Manny makes a stupid comment about it. After she walks away, Manny asks him out on another date, but he bluntly breaks up with her. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Ellie is also infatuated with Marco and unsuccessfully tries to "stealthily" give him the message. But Hazel also likes him and Ellie is worried that, if she just keep sitting aside, he might start a relationship with Hazel. Much later, she sends an email to Marco telling him to meet her at the Zen Garden, when Marco arrives there, he expects to see Hazel, not Ellie. Ellie runs off embarrassed, until she gets a phone call from Marco telling her not to be embarrassed, then Marco walks up beside Ellie and asks her out. Trivia= * This episode is named after "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin. * This episode marks the beginning of Ellie and Marco's relationship. * This is the first episode in which either Marco or Ellie have a storyline of their own. * Craig and Manny each have their first date in this episode. |-| Gallery= TMBA1.01.jpg 02887.jpg 03.jpg TMBA1.04.jpg 210takemybaway.png TMBA1.05.jpg Images6.jpg TMBA1.07.jpg TMBA1.08.jpg TMBA1.09.jpg TMBA1.10.jpg TMBA1.11.jpg Ellie-marco-degrassi-take-my-breath-away.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_003.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_010.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_061.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_075.jpg Tmba0023.jpg Tmba0022.jpg TMBA1.jpg TMBA1.10.jpg TMBA1.09.jpg TMBA1.06.jpg 43353m.png Normal th degrassiS2E10 050.jpg Tumblr l6fwbqwSCn1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l6fwcbM2Bd1qc1tpr.jpg tmba0004.jpg tmba0002.jpg tmba0005.jpg tmba0006.jpg tmba0007.jpg TMBA3.jpg tumblr_inline_njn1yvPu731qapogg.png tumblr_inline_njn21vWJt41qapogg.png tumblr_inline_njn2brsCqg1qapogg.png tumblr_inline_njn2i1kV2C1qapogg.png tmba0012.jpg tmba0025.jpg tmba0027.jpg tmba0029.jpg tmba0032.jpg tmba0026.jpg tmba0033.jpg Ellie-talks-marco-degrassi-take-my-breath-away.jpg craig-manny2.png craig-manny1.png manny-craig.png ellie-sad.png marco-ellie.png th_degrassiS2E10_012.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_039.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_043.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_050.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_055.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_057.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_078.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_081.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_084.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_085.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_089.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_111.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_112.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_114.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_117.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_123.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_135.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_167.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_168.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_173.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_181.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_183.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_186.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_188.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_192.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_193.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_194.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_197.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_198.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_199.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_201.jpg th_degrassiS2E10_204.jpg 625x416-semma.jpg 46e.png 4535,.png 654t.png Theyreadorable.jpg Tumblr l6fw8oxXM41qc1tpr.jpg Screenshot (238).png Screenshot (237).png Screenshot (236).png Screenshot (235).png Screenshot (233).png Screenshot (232).png Screenshot (231).png Screenshot (230).png 6453k.png 5643535.png |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah Absences *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= *Ellie: "I've never liked anyone like this before. It's weird." Ashley: "It's love." Ellie: "It's not your business. Shut up." *Marco: "I go for cool, alternative. Girls like Ellie Nash". *Craig: "No, Manny. I'm sorry...But it's not my locker I don't like. It's you." |-| Featured Music= *''"Be My Cinderella"'' by Cassie Steele & Jake Epstein *''"Heartbreaker"'' by Tuuli |-| Links= *Watch Take My Breath Away on YouTube *Watch Take My Breath Away on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes